peelfandomcom-20200213-history
18 December 1986 (Andy Kershaw)
Show ; Name * Andy Kershaw Show ; Station * BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1986-12-18 ; Comments *Ted Chippington introduces the show. *Peel sits in for Andy Kershaw while he is on holiday and mentions Big Flame broke up in the autumn. *Peel plays a session track from Bogshed who do a cover of Benny Hill's Gather In The Mushroom song. *Peel mentioned that he wrote the back sleevenotes for the Street To Street - A Liverpool Album compilation. (See Liverpool (city) page for plays.) Sessions * Big Flame #1. Recorded: 1984-07-10. Broadcast: 16 July 1984 * Bogshed #3. Recorded: 1986-07-15. Broadcast: 28 July 1986 Tracklisting * Soup Dragons: Fair's Fair (v/a cassette album - Ideal Guest House) Backs * Creepers: Sharper And Wider (v/a cassette album - Ideal Guest House) Backs * Big Flame: Debra (session) *Paul Whiteman And His Orchestra: Christmas Night In Harlem :(JP: 'That's Paul Whiteman and his orchestra from 1934 with Christmas Night in Harlem. Of course in Harlem in Christmas 1986, they're more likely to listen to this I think') *Steady B: Nothin' But The Bass (LP - Steady B) Pop Art *Mighty Mighty: Throwaway (12") Chapter 22 *Maria Rodriguez: La Viejos (LP - La Tremenda) World Circuit *Bogshed: Gather In The Mushrooms (session) @''' *Brilliant Corners: Delirious (v/a LP - Bludgeoned! A Collection) Bludgeoned! *Ray I: B.M.W. Walk (7") Move & Groove '''@ *Duane Eddy: Movin' 'N' Groovin' @''' :(JP: 'The world's greatest living guitarist of course, no doubt about that') *Big Flame: Breath Of A Nation (session) :(A.I.D.S. trailer) *Bogshed: Tried & Tested Public Speaker (session) '''@ *Sons Of The West: Panhandle Shuffle *Echo & The Bunnymen: Monkies (v/a LP - Street To Street - A Liverpool Album) Open Eye *Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds: She Fell Away (LP - Your Funeral ... My Trial) Mute @''' *Tetrack: Let's Get Started (LP - Let's Get Started) Message '''@ *Big Flame: Man Of Few Syllables (session) :(Janice Long trailer) *Sad Leroy White: A Merry Christmas And A Happy New Year (v/a LP - Too Hot To Handle) Flyright *Wild Flowers: Where My Heart Lies (v/a LP - Fruitcakes & Furry Collars) Record Mirror''' @''' *Sally Yeh: 200 Degrees (200度) (LP - My Love Goodnight (長夜)) WEA *Bogshed: Champion Love Shoes (session) @''' *Microdisney: Birthday Girl (LP - The Clock Comes Down The Stairs) Rough Trade *Rialtos: Like Thunder '''@ *Mantronix: We Control The Dice (LP - Music Madness) Sleeping Bag *Supernormals: Stargazm (12" - Sing Carlton B. Morgan) T.I.M. @''' *John Lee Hooker: Burning Hell (LP - Burning Hell) Riverside *Big Flame: Sargasso (session) :(A.I.D.S. trailer) *Cheb Khaled: Hadak Aachki Le Oul (LP - Hada Raykoum) Triple Earth '''@ *Stupids: Somethings Got To Give (LP - Retard Picnic) Children Of The Revolution @''' *Drifters: Fools Fall In Love *Bogshed: Little Grafter (session) '''@ *Misty In Roots: Own Them Control Them (12") People Unite (four second snippet on '@')'' *Attitude Adjustment: Dope Fiend (LP - American Paranoia) Pusmort *CL Franklin: Excerpt From Sermon '@''' *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 3 File ; Name * 1) 020A-B1701XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 * 2) 020A-B1701XXXXXXX-0101A0.mp3 * 3) 1986-12-08 Peel Show JG44 ; Length * 1) 1:07:56 * 2) 0:55:10 * 3) 0:43:58 ; Other * 1,2) Recordings at the British Library * 3) Created from JG44 of the JG Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Jon Gemmell. ; Available * 1,2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B1701/1) * 3) Mooo Category:1986 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Andy Kershaw